


Secret Ingredient

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Desperate times desperate measures, Gen, World of Ruin, hunger, tastes like chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis' new recipe hits the spot, but Prompto probably shouldn't ask too many questions...





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a terrible person for writing this.

"Not saying I'm starving," Prompto tells Iggy, when they've all met up east of Caem. "Because some people literally are and me, I get three squares a day, but I've trained my stomach to growl the entire national anthem. Wanna hear?"

"No," Gladio and Ignis say in synchronicity. "I've got just the thing," Ignis continues. "If you'd care to wash the rice for me..."

"O-M-G, you have rice," Prompto moans, and Gladio tells him to knock off the sex noises, he's embarrassing Iggy.

Ignis makes a mouth-watering dinner.

"Where'd you get eggs?" Prompto asks.

Ignis smiles. "They're sticky potatoes mashed with carrot powder."

"But so good," Prompto gushes. "And the greens!"

"Just wild onions."

"Take a compliment, man." Prompto shovels in another heavenly spoonful. "And I love how juicy the cockatrice is, where'd you even find one these days?"

"Thank you," Ignis says demurely. After a moment, he asks, "Seconds?"


End file.
